Talk:Don del Oro
If only I had the ability to send a scan of a picture of Don Del Oro to this wiki! He was depicted as a tall man in golden armour with a large helmet shaped like a conquistador's head and face, topped with a large crest.Glammazon (talk) 17:04, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Glammazon, you have been told repeatedly how to properly format a page on this wiki and you repeatedly ignore it. You make an unacceptable mess, and then other users are obliged to clean up after you. Please create your own personal wiki on Google Sites or PBworks and format things however you like, but you shouldn’t create pages on this wiki because you are refusing to use the proper layout, which results either in work for other users or your pages’ being blanked. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 18:00, August 20, 2016 (UTC) That also happened when I was doing webpages for the original Wikipedia, and several times the pages I created were either combined, even though I was using the proper format there. For the entry on Don Del Oro, I also used the proper format - golden age origin, golden age appearances, notes, bam, bam, bam. I haven't been ignoring you - I've read many of the messages you sent, especially cebr1979's. I even followed Cebr1979's advice on how to do infoboxes before I learned how to do so using the page creation menu. Gods, I have never had so much trouble from one user and am glad I filed on him (or her, as the case may be). As to who created the Don Del Oro character on screen. it is my belief that Bud Geary is just as much responsible for bringing him to life as the serial's screenwriters. By the way, Reed Hadley wasn't the original Fibber McGee - my mistake. He was the original Red Ryder.Glammazon (talk) 20:27, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Glammazon, you wrote above that you used the proper format for the Don del Oro page but you are wrong: You used the wrong info‐box, you did not make the section titles into proper headings, and you walked away from the page without placing it in even one category. Then it becomes other users’ responsibility to clean up the mess. Do you not see how different the pages you create look compared to others? —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 02:15, August 21, 2016 (UTC) “There’s no point in cleaning up for him, just take it down. He’s had his chances.” Welllll, Cebr1979, I understand, but I felt the character was worth the effort. Don del Oro deserves a proper entry here someday, so why start from scratch when that day comes, especially when I’d shaped it up to acceptability?   —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 21:41, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Because if we keep cleaning up after him, he's just gonna keep coming and dumping crap pages on our wiki. Let's just ignore him completely and take all his stuff down so he goes away.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:58, August 22, 2016 (UTC)